ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben's Nightmares
Ben's Nightmares (previous from Alza's Unleashed Arc) this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot Ben is sleeping. He wakes up and is in the middle of downtown. The city was demolished. Ben: What the--? Didn't I go to bed? How did I get here? Ben stretched and started looking around. Ben: I better idea, uses them. After Ben uses USB at the X-Drivetrix and opened the screen, password is saved. Ben: He's Perodua Alza Advanced Version correctly. Ben immediately slapped down the X-Drivetrix and transformed. Big Chill (Unlatibility): Big Chill! Ben flew into the air and soared through the sky. He found his way to Omnitrix's Academy and landed. He phased through the door and saw 1.5L variant crash into a wall. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form got up and after uses to Plate. They were fighting Aggregor! Big Chill (Unlatibility): (yelped) Aggregor!? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): DUDE WTFUDGE!? Y U NO BE HERE? We're getting our butts kicked, man! Big Chill (Unlatibility): Sorry! And other "You're going back to Incarcecon, Aggregor!" Aggregor uses his spear and shots it at Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form intercates Multitype when Aggregor...absorbed him! He landed ofter Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form other too. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form that being absorbed lifeforce Aggregor and throws him Big Chill turned invisible. Big Chill (Unlatibility): Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form made is change form of Kyurem, again! Aggregor, you fudge monster! Aggregor suddenly mutated into Ultimate Aggregor! Ben shot an ice blast at him, but Aggregor blasted an energy beam, but Ben turned intangible. He shot water than Ben froze. Aggregor shot an air blast at Ben and Ben transformed a new alien. Technoshock (Unlatibility): Technoshock, cool! It's Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form using the moves. When Technoshock uses a shape morphed into a mini airplane and buzzed around Aggregor. He shot missiles at him which had no effect. Ben then shot a laser which also didn't faze him. Aggregor grabbed Ben with the Ra'ad tentacles on his head and electrocuted him. Ben changed back. Aggregor then made a circle with his arm and vanished. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): What the? What's going on? Aggregor fled? He won't get too far. Not after what he did...to my cousins. That guy is gonna pay! Other, Heatblast is derezzed out. Ben started walking. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): I don't under--wait. Wait, are you ripping off 'Night of the Living Nightmare'? No....um..I was just...uh....being creative. Yeah that's it! Creative. "Anyway, maybe..." Suddenly, Ben caught a flash that nearly gave him a heart attack and sent him down to the ground. He was hyped up, then he saw...he saw....GIANT SPIDERS! Ben: GAAAAAHHH! Ben started running, but dodged a stinger from a giant SCORPION! Ben: NO! GOD HELP ME! Ben ran into giant SNAKES! Ben: WHY!? Ben got caught in a spider web. The spiders, scorpions, and snakes slithered closer to Ben. Suddenly, Ben stopped being paralyzed by fear. The teleport into between from the White Kyurem, Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form uses Overheat on Ben caused a wave of fire that set him free. He made a Ben holds and started flying on it. Ben: I've never been so scared in my life. Suddenly, Ben got blasted down, but he Protect. It was Vilgax. Vilgax: Where is your homework Segurason? It was due today. Ben: WTFUDGE? Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): (roars) Vilgax: I'm your new teacher! Ben: (screamed) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form uses Overheat at Vilgax, but it had no effect. Ben transformed, flew to Vilgax and started punching him, but Vilgax kicked him and shot eye lasers. Ben came flying down shooting fireballs. Vilgax blocked them all and blew. His super breath burned out Ben and he landed on the ground. Vilgax vanished the same way Aggregor did. Ben reverted back to Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form. Suddenly, Professor Paradox teleported in. Ben: Paradox? Professor Paradox: Hello Ben. I can take you to a resolution for this problem of yours. To the Forge of Creation! Paradox teleported them to the Forge of Creation. When will Zekrom and Reshiram landed at Kyurem. Professor Paradox: Now here we will--AH! Paradox was shot and fell down. Ben looked back and saw Eon and Albedo! Reshiram: It's many again, let's fusion! Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): NO! He cannot safety on his dial. Ben: Eon!? Albedo!? Oh great. Eon shot a time ray at Ben, but he Protect. Albedo tackled Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form and started punching him. Albedo kicked Ben into a Celestialsapien. Ben got up and dodged another time ray from Eon. Ben: Reshirkrom? He fusion into any Enhancement Absorbent. Ben: Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, that's it! Too, Ben transformed. Freezer (Unlatibility): Freezer! It's Articuno! He transformed. Neo (Unlatibility): NEO! Ben shot an energy blast at Albedo and knocked him down. He shot one at Eon, but he countered with a time ray. They got into a struggle. Eon won, but Ben dodged. Albedo grabbed a water gun and shot Ben. He shorted out and reverted back. Eon and Albedo teleported away. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Being the fusion! Ben, suddenly into Clockwork and two teleported away. He teleported back to Earth and transformed back. Ben: Maybe Magister Tennyson knows what's happening. Ben went to Max's plumber station. Ben: Magister Tennyson! Magister--- Ben saw Max's corpse lying on the floor. Out of the shadows came every villain he'd ever faced. From Vilgax to Aggregor to Enoch to Numk to everyone else. Hex came out from the rest. All Villains: All hail Master Hex! Ben: Hex? OMG IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW! Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (other and him off) Ben: I went to bed, but Hex attacked me. I fought him, but he got this Dream Catcher and sucked me into it. Next thing I knew I was sleeping downtown. Hex: So...you finally figured it out. GET HIM. Every villain started running (or flying or whatever) toward Ben. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Absofusion! Ben: MEET ALIEN ARMY! Suddenly, an army of every alien Ben had ever turned into appeared. They all ran toward the villains--then Ben woke up. He was in his room and Hex was by him. Then he woke up too. Ben grabbed the Dream Eater from him and put it on Hex. Hex was teleported into a dream world. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): That's that. But...I have a feeling this episode was not very original...oh well. THE END. Trivia *Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent has debut in Unlatibility, from a dream. *When Ben has revealed from during the dream. *After Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent said "Being the fusion!" similar to Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid. Category:Episodes